


Nights in Shady Belle

by Lusieluz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: As the night gets colder, Arthur finds a way to make you warm again





	Nights in Shady Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is lightly based off of Explosive surprise, however it's no requirement to read it before reading this one. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls

The sun stood low and the temperature had finally become a bit colder when you made it back to Shady Belle, hanging your head in light shame.  
After he had saved you from the explosions and gunfight in Saint Denis, Arthur had returned you to the camp before trotting away on his horse, presumably to calm down.  
As you quietly made your way through the camp, avoiding people’s eyes, you thought about the slip up you had made.

As Arthur had scolded you for putting yourself in danger, you had referred to him as ‘’sir’’. It would have meant nothing, if it weren’t for the heated stare he had given you before helping you up on his horse. He had laid his arms around you and kissed your neck and you had fought every thought spawning in your head, pushing them down and focusing on not turning tomato red.  
He had been quite affectionate as of late, although almost a bit intimidating. The way he’d sometimes put both hands firmly on your waist to move you, the way he’d sometimes whisper an apology in your ear.  
The thought made the butterflies in your stomach stir.

You had just made it to the door leading in to the house when you met John’s gaze. He was sitting at a table a few meters away, accidentally making eye contact with you. He gave you a faint and awkward smile that you returned with the same emotions. Another rush of shame went through you as you finally opened the door and walked in. John had been with Arthur to save you from the explosions in Saint Denis, which also meant that he had witnessed as Arthur scolded you for getting yourself in such a danger. It had only been a few hours ago, the scene still played before you.  
Sighing, you walked up the stairs and into your room on the second floor, closing the door behind you with a slightly irritated bang.

You weren’t tired, even though the sun had long gone down and only a few gang members were still up. You were merely lying in your bed, trying to absorb as much of the cool night air as you could. Whenever the pillow got too warm, you turned it around with a grunt but as the night rolled in, it eventually started to lose the unpleasant heat. The fabric of your nightgown had started absorbing the cold as well.  
Thoughts of Arthur clouded your mind. It was irritating. No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t get rid of the feeling of his hands around your waist, his lips lightly pressing against your neck. The sensual tension in his words after you had called him ‘’sir’’.  
A light knock on your door pulled you out of your thoughts. You tensed up, wondering how you hadn’t heard whoever it was coming up the stairs. Your heart bolted at the voice.

‘’Y/n, you sleepin’?,’’ Arthur asked through the wooden door. You quickly nuzzled your head into the pillow and closed your eyes, lying on your side against the cool wall and your back towards the door. Maybe if he saw that you were sleeping, he would go away? Your mind was in no place for conversation right now, especially not with him.

The door creaked slightly when Arthur opened him. There was a pause before he took two steps in and closed the door. The steps came closer, past the nightstand and to the side of the bed. He walked with cautious steps, his boots light against the floor as not to wake you. You felt the side of the bed sink down when Arthur sat down, pulled off his shoes and lied down.  
The bed wasn’t particularly big, it would probably be enough for a woman and her little child.

You tried to mentally calm your panic, trying not to tense up. You shifted a little and kept your eyes closed, praying that it still looked like you were asleep.  
A shiver went up your body and butterflies were once again rising inside you as you felt Arthur put his arm gently around your waist. He put his head on the pillow close to yours, his other hand playing gently with your hair.

‘’My girl,’’ he mumbled and kissed the tips of your hair. ‘’I don’t want nothin’ to happen to you.’’ This time, his hand shoved away some of the hair and you felt his lips softly against your neck. It was getting harder to breathe.

The hand that had been resting around your waist suddenly went up to your hip, stroking in a slow circular motion. Your heart hadn’t even started to show a sign of slowing down as his hand continued down to your thigh, again with the circular motion. Another feeling started settling in you; a pooling heat in your abdomen and a light, pulsating sensation between your legs. For the third time this day, you felt ashamed, couldn’t help tensing up a bit as your gown started sliding up. Arthur chuckled.

‘’I know you’re not really sleepin’, darling,’’ he whispered, breath hot against your ear before he kissed your neck again.  
Your heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was going to pop right out of your chest, the heat building up in your body was unavoidable.

You accidentally inhaled sharply as Arthur’s hand went back to your bare waist, fiddling at the edge of your panties and giving away your state. You sighed.  
‘’No, I’m not,’’ you managed to say without your voice betraying you. You turned your head back to look at him. A gasp almost escaped your lips as you saw his blue eyes; full of hunger and lust. A smirk played on his lips and he was so close, you could feel his breath against your face.

‘’Well, miss,’’ he started and leaned closer towards you. ‘’You’re beautiful.’’  
His mouth crashed on yours, hungry and eager, tongue playing with yours in an intense dance, breaths hitching in your throats. Your head was almost spinning when you broke away, not able to fathom what had just happened, not able to process the fierce kiss you had just shared.

‘’Arthur, what-’’ you gasped and turned your head back to the wall as you felt his hand inside your panties. You were blushing hard but didn’t care about it, only caring about his fingers that crept closer to the heat between your thighs.

‘’Be a good girl-’’ heat pulsated through your womanhood once more. ‘’-and remove those panties.’’ You did as you were told, your arm shaking slightly in excitement and nervousness when you reached down to pull down the fabric. Once you kicked them away, Arthur wasted no time and put your leg around his waist, making your body pout out a bit. Your hand flew to his hip as well to keep yourself steady.

‘’Good girl,’’ he cooed with a dark and husky voice. You almost lost your ability to breathe when you felt his finger on your clit, rubbing slow and gentle circles. You closed your eyes in pleasure and bit your lip, barely able to believe what was happening.

Arthur’s kisses on your neck grew more eager and harder, timing perfectly with the pressure and speed of his fingers. You let out a quiet moan, not caring that Arthur’s hungry kisses would leave visible marks for the morning after.

‘’No need to be so quiet, darlin’,’’ he said with a light chuckle.

‘’Yes, Arthur,’’ you moaned quietly. However, your body tensed slightly as Arthur’s fingers stopped, the pleasure fading each second.

‘’What did you say?’’ he asked, you could hear the slight amusement and hunger in his voice. A second of confusion overcame you, before you understood.

‘’Yes, sir,’’ you said instead, looking back at him with pleading eyes. Something snapped inside Arthur and he raised himself up on his arm, hand gripping your hair to be able to hold your head in position while the other one started stroking again. 

He looked directly into your e/c eyes, smirking at your pleasured face, your slightly parted lips, the cute little moans that escaped your mouth.  
When he inserted a finger and started pumping, your moans grew louder as you felt yourself nearing your climax. His grip was tight in your hair and his mouth eager to suck and kiss on your neck and lips, thumb rubbing your clit as he added another finger, drawing out the heat and wetness with each thrust.

‘’Easy, girl,’’ he said, voice low and with a playful smile. You just shook your head, feeling a pressure build up beneath his hand.

‘’Do you want to come?’’ Arthur asked and placed one last kiss on your neck. The question caught you a bit off guard but you could only nod, trying to stifle a moan and failing.

‘’I can’t hear you.’’

‘’Yes, sir!’’ you almost cried out, bucking your hips when he started slowing down in wait for your response. You were so close, you could feel yourself shaking. ‘’Please.’’  
You gripped the sheets hard as Arthur started thrusting faster, bringing you to the edge before adding his thumb on your clit again.

You shook hard as you came, Arthur’s name rolling off your lips in a loud moan as you bucked your hips into his hand. He didn’t stop until you were spasming from the pleasure, wetness clear all over his hand and your thighs.  
You were panting hard now, eyes closed for a moment before you looked up at Arthur. He was smiling down at you, eyes still a bit lustful but full of passion and warmth.  
Without hesitating, he took you into his embrace, your face buried in his chest and holding you close. You sighed happily.

‘’Good girl,’’ Arthur said with a soft voice and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him as well. You started feeling cold, tiredness and the late night washing over you. Yawning, you turned your back towards Arthur and put one hand under your chin, getting ready to sleep. Arthur chuckled and put his arm around you.

‘’I love you, Arthur,’’ you admitted tiredly. He held his breath for a second, processing what you had just said, before nuzzling his face into your neck and smiling.

‘’I love you too, darlin’.’’ He pulled the cover over both of you and you fell asleep soon after.


End file.
